As cameras begin to be used more and more in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, there is a need for such built-in cameras to have functionality similar to other film and/or digital cameras. One such function is the optical zoom and/or Auto Focus (AF) feature found in both regular and digital cameras. Typically this optical zoom or AF is accomplished by using an electric motor which adjusts the camera lens in order to properly focus the camera.
Another common function found in most cellular telephones is that of a vibration device that provides a quiet alert to the telephone user. The vibration feature is sometimes accomplished using a motor that generates a vibration when the motor turns. Given the need for smaller and lower priced radio communication devices, it would be desirable to have a design that would solve some of the problems/needs previously mentioned.